


“Hey, You Cowards, Guess What Carly Bought?”

by miss_romantic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, hey faith could you stop being a bitch to write tysm ily~<3, nsfw mention??? no actual nsfw just offhandedly referencing it so uh???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic
Summary: Carly and Crow convince their friends to play the pocky game.
Relationships: Brave/Crow Hogan, Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Kudos: 13





	“Hey, You Cowards, Guess What Carly Bought?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a day late and neglected to finish it for a few days

“Hey, you cowards, guess what Carly bought?” Crow kicked the door open. In his right hand he held three boxes of pocky. In his left he held Brave’s hand. The Team Ragnarok member beamed. And, standing behind him was Carly.

“I’m not playing that, Crow.” Jack, who’d been leaning with his back against the wall, checking through his deck, said. “Wait. Where’s Red Daemon’s Dragon?”

Eheheh. “I swiped it,” Crow winked.

“You WHAT???”

“I’ll give it back once you play this with Carly.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Since when have you cared about something between us?” But Crow could tell there was conflict behind that gaze. He pretended he didn’t care about her in order to keep her safe. In Crow’s opinion, it seemed counterproductive. 

He didn’t know Carly that well, but they’d met while he was walking out of the grocery store and convinced him to try to get Jack to play with her, and maybe Aki and Yusei, too. She seemed like a nice person, but liked to force herself into dangerous situations to “get the scoop” or for personal reasons. She told him that she became a Dark Signer because she was trying to get closer to Jack. 

Now, Crow knew jack shit about the Dark Signers. Jack refused to talk about it and Yusei said that it was something they should move on from. It was better to not know, for his own mental stability. So what he did know what Dark Signers could do and how they were empowered by one desire. To think that Carly used to be one of them scared him a bit, but she assured him she didn’t have any memories of that time.

He put two and two together, remembering how Jack had essentially declared that he fought for love when they were fighting Godwin. His refusal to talk about the Dark Signers, his coldness towards Carly, and that declaration pointed to one thing: he loved Carly.

Believe it or not, Crow did care about Jack. He wanted the dude to be happy. He also hated lying and secrets. So hopefully with this pocky game thing, he could get a casual unintentional confession.

And it gave him an excuse to kiss Brave more. Not that he needed one, because he wasn’t a COWARD, and already had confessed to his now boyfriend, but you get the gist.

Oh! And there was Yusei and Aki in the mix, too. Crow’d been so focused on Jack and Carly that he nearly forgot about them.

The romantic tension between them was downright painful to watch. The two obviously like each other a lot, but didn’t make any moves. So Crow had to do it for them.

“Don’t tell me you’re not gonna play one go with Aki, my guy,” he said, silently praying he didn’t have to semi force Yusei into it.

Please please please please—

“Would one go make you happy?”

THANK. GOD.

Aki, who’d been quietly watching Yusei work, stared at Crow doe eyed. She glanced back at Yusei, then back at Crow. “I’ll play.”

“Cool.” He tossed a box to Yusei and to Jack.

Brave squeezed Crow’s hand with a smirk. “Ten bucks on Jack and Carly making out,” he murmured.

Well that was a bet he was almost definitely going to lose. Uh. Okay. “How much on us?”

“You mean like how much money do I want?” Brave laughed.

“Yeah, essentially.” Crow opened the box and pulled out the first stick. He placed one end between his lips, and Brave mirrored him on his side. Crow took the chocolate side because he was sneaky like that. Brave couldn’t object or else he’d lose.

They probably bit off enough until there was only less than a centimeter left of the stick. Then at that point they synonymously said “fuck it” mentally and went in for the kiss.

Brave was the kind that had no qualms with going all out in public. Crow didn’t particularly mind either. So he let himself get lost in Brave’s touch, ignoring the world around him. Brave’s hands found their way beneath Crow’s shirt. Crow put one hand on Brave’s face and the other on his back.

Crow realized that he was unintentionally making a point of how easy confessing here was. No words needed! Just one stick!

Brave broke the kiss. “I won that one. Next time I get the chocolate side.”

Aw man. Okay. Crow’s eyes flicked back to everyone else on the room. They were staring pretty wide-eyed. “Hey Jack!” The blond turned his head back from the unopened box of pocky in his hand. “Think you can do any better than that round?”

“Obviously,” he scoffed. He balled the back of his coat in his left fist. He said something to Carly, but it was too quiet for Crow to make out. To his surprise, Jack took the plain side. Crow counted the seconds until they would inevitably kiss in his head. It didn’t take long.

He almost felt like he was looking in on something he shouldn’t, but it didn’t matter. If his friends watched him, why couldn’t he watch them?

Okay, now that was a long kiss. Was it gonna end anytime soon, or...

It must have been a minute of solid lip-locking. Either Jack wanted to one up Crow reeeeeeeeeeally badly or he was starved as hell.

And they were back at it. But now Jack was unzipping his coat and—

“Jack, come on, not out here,” Crow objected. As much as he wanted to see a real life porno playing out in his garage.

The unzipping halted. “Fine.” He scooped up Carly in his arms and carried her bridal style. She squealed, blushing redder than Aki’s hair. He gave Crow a pointed evil grin. “We’re using your bed.” He marched up the stairs.

...

Crow puts them together and that’s the thanks he gets?

“You can stay at my place tonight,” Brave whispered. Thank God for him.

“Thanks.” Ideas of what was going to go down flitted in Crow’s mind. He shook his head. “You know what? Let’s head out now before things heat up.”

Brave nodded, moving his gaze from the stairs back to Crow. “Definitely.”

They twined fingers. Crow looked back one last time to to see how things were going down between Yusei and Aki.

“I’ve liked you since we met,” Aki confessed.

Yusei smiled. A sweet, genuine smile. Nice to see. “I know. Me too.” He brushed her hair aside. “But.” He paused. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Yusei.” Aki shook her head. “It’s all I want.”

Crow got the gist. He’d give them their privacy and leave.


End file.
